Raphael Gremory
Phoneix L. Yuma '(フェニックスL.ユマ, ''Fenikkusu L. Yuma) often simply just called '''Yuma is a powerful S-Class Mage affiliated with the guild known as Fairy Tail residing in Magonolia Town. He was a member of the notorious criminal Dark Guild, Torched Heaven, serving as one of it's most powerful members, later being revealed to have been the true Master. His alias was Lucifer whilst part of the Nine Circles of Hell, serving as it's most powerful member and representing treachery. Appearance Yuma appears as a tall, muscular young man, presumably in his late teens/early tewnties with red hair and amber eyes. His red hair is kept short, ruffled and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face. He commonly wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath with dark blue jeans. He also wears a star-shaped silver necklace round his neck. When under the influence of 'Yami Yuma, Yuma alters his hairstyle to become more straight and slightly wavy, now just having a small tuft of hair falling down one side of his face. He gains demonic attributes; black eyes with red pupils, pointed teeth and slightly clawed fingers, he also gains a black tattoo around his neck closely resembling stiches. His common choice of wear is a black pin-stripped shirts with red stripes and black dress pants with a dark red vest. Before the time skip Yuma was relatively short in size and had spiky red hair, that instead of being spiked up, fell down his face. He was relatively thin but still slightly lean with muscle. He often wore a Personality After the seven years timeskip, Yuma has matured drastically. Yuma has shown to be a jovial, amicable, somewhat playful, and very calm man. He takes everything in his stride and it has become extremely difficult to surprise him. He is quite lazy and now spends a lot of his time sleeping, he is able into a deep sleep during conversations and often does not pay attention to what people say, frequently asking "did you say something?". He find enjoyment in activities such as drinking and smoking, both things he does in excess. He found he has a staggering tolerance for alcohol which often leads to people trying to bait him into a drinking competition to out drink him. He has retained some of his past arrogance but now allows himself to think more rationally in most situations. He has displayed a great sense of artistic vision and is someone who enjoys things to be beautiful, showing a dislike for things that he thinks are aesthetically displeasing, referring to the face of Brutus as a''"sickening visage". Yami Yuma does indeed view humans as an inferior race, he however finds them to be ''mildly entertaining and after witnessing some of their more positive traits, eventually decides that they do deserve to at least be allowed to exist. During his supposed childhood, Yuma was an ambitious and eager boy who believed that anything could be accomplished through hard work and perseverance. At the start of the series Yuma was quite flamboyant, jovial, confident and exceedingly rash. He retains his childhood belief in that anything can be accomplished through hard work. He was brash and arrogant, constantly fighting with other members of the guild. His solution to problems often was to involve violence and was similar to natsu in this regard. He was extremely over confident in his abilities and would often attempt to sneak of on high ranked missions. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Master Swordsman: Yuma is a very skilled swordsman. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to Yuma's preferred method of fighting being using his Fire Magic and Devil Slayer Magic in tangent with his physical prowess, Yuma is undoubtedly extremely skilled in the use of Hand-to-Hand combat, which is further complimented by his impressive strength and speed. Intense Magic Power: Yuma possesses distinctly powerful and surprisingly un-potent magical power, which is a bright reddish-purple in colour. Unlike most mages with exceptionally powerful magic power, Yuma's magic power upon release, does not cause natural imbalances and has no affect on others, it is in fact particularly hard to detect. Demonic Abilities Demon Incarnate (悪魔の化身, Akuma no Kenshin): This is a heightened state that Yuma can enter. He gained access to this form after coming to terms with his own demonic energies. *'Kagutsuchi' (かぐつち, Kagu-Tsuchi): In this state, Yuma can utilise powerful black flames which can be used in tangent with Kokushibyo. *'Increased Speed': After using Demon Incarnate, Yuma, despite his increased size gains considerably increased speed, he becomes so fast that he can move from one place to another so quickly, it is like he is using some form of instantaneous teleportation. *'Increased Strength': In this state, Yuma gains a great deal of physical strength, enough to catch the blade of a battle axe being used by a Giant with just two fingers. He is also strong enough to send a regular sized human being flying with enough force to smash through several rocks with a simple backhand. *'Immense Magic Power': After using Demon Incarnate, Yuma's magic power increases dramatically in both volume and density. His magic power in this state is the opposite of his usual magic power, being so thick and destructive, that it can dramatically impact the surrounding area; causing the ground to shake, sky to rumble, rocks to be lifted of the ground etc. It can also force others into unconsciousness, if they become overwhelmed by it. Magic Abilities Fire Devil Slayer Magic (炎の滅悪魔法, Honō no Metsuaku Mahō): is a Caster Magic and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes fire Yuma is very adept in the use of this rare and powerful magic, it become his trade mark during his late teen years. As with all Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature. The flames that are produced are incredibly durable, both Kiyone's infamous ice magic and Dante Caliban's powerful water magic were incapable of either putting out the fire or freezing it. Basic Spells *'Instantaneous Melt': One of the most fearsome aspects of Fire Devil Slayer Magic, is the incredible melting capabilities that it grants: with only a snap of his fingers he could turn a small forest into a barren wasteland. He can select an area of choice to instantly erupt in powerful flames completely incinerating everything within the area, easily capable of doing so to a human being. Yuma's fire devil slayer magic allows him to consciously alter the temperature of his body. His prescience alone can cause everything around him to visibly melt. *'Resistance to Heat': Yuma is granted an enormous resistance to heat, almost to the point of being completely unaffected by any other forms of fire/heat magic. The fallout from his use of Fire Devil's Supernova Canon did not appear to have any effect on him, neither did the blistering heat which completely wiped out a small area. *'Fire Devil's Rage' (火魔の激昂, Kama no Gekikō): Fire Devil's Rage is the Devil Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. After inhaling the user releases a large storm of fire from their mouth, directing it at an area of their choosing. The force of the spell alone is enough to throw back everything within the immediate vicinity, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. *'Fire Devil's Wrath': *'Fire Devil's Furnace Pistol': Yuma generates a large quantity of heat in the palm of his hand and strikes outwards with it, producing a blast of fire at the target. *'Fire Devil's Supernova Cannon' (火魔, Kama) : From a high vantage point Yuma expels a large beam of super hot fire down towards the earth, after making contact the beam rapidly expands outwards forming a massive sphere of unbelievably hot fire which incinerates everything within a square mile, the force created by the blast results in the creation of a massive crater. The explosion can be felt from miles and miles away. Advanced Spells *'Thermofusion: Blistering Inferno' (熱溶融・膨れインフェルノ, Netsu Yōyū Fukure o Inferuno): A Devil Slayer Secret Art spell created by Yuma to *'Thermofusion: Raining Hell: Seven Star Sword' (熱溶融・雨が降る地獄・七星剣, Netsu Yōyū: Amegafuru Jigoku: Shichijōken): Purple Flames: A heightened version of the flames used by Yuma. These flames posses great offensive power but are more effective when used as a form of defence - the potent flames being capable of simply burning other magic spells. *'Vermilion Wave' (朱色波, Shuiro Nami): Yuma manifests a massive wave of purple fire to do what he wants with, he can manipulate the flames at will with only his mind, the flames are particulary versatile. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): is a Caster Type Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire. Yuma is a very proficient user of this magic, it was his first and most practiced magic, gaining access to it at the young age of 6. Though he now uses his Fire Devil Slayer Mgic almost always, he has still displayed a great deal of skill with it, vastly improving the strength and volume of his flames over the seven year time skip. *'Pillar Formation'(柱の形成, Hashira no Keisei): Sound Magic (サウンド・マジック, Saundo Majikku) is an Elemental Magic and Caster Magic which revolves around the manipulation of sound. Yuma is fairly skilled in the us of this magic. Requip (換装, Kansō) : Yuma is proficient enough in the use of Requip Magic to summon several swords. Equipment *'Magic Headphones': Yuma also has a set of magic headphones which play his favourite type of music. He normally has them around his neck. He usally wears them when he is sleeping and when he is training. *'Black Death' (黒死病,'' Kokushibyō''): This is a powerful blade of black steel, said to be cursed. It is Yami Yuma's weapon of choice. *'Autum Rain' (村雨, Murasame): *'Mountain Storm' (山嵐, Yamarashi): Trivia *Yuma's favourite foods are spicy and his least favourite are salty and bitter. *Yuma likes playing basketball, sleeping and smoking. Behind the Scenes